villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Lady (Little Nightmares)
The Lady (also referred to by fans as The Geisha) is a mysterious character in the 2017 video game Little Nightmares. She serves as the main antagonist. Biography Like most of the game's characters and events, the Lady's role and biography is a mystery. She is the owner of The Maw, the ship in which the game takes place. In her rooms, photos of the game's protagonist Six can be found which hints at a relationship between the two. At the begin of the game, the Lady is seen glaring at the protagonist but is then not encountered again until the last part of the game. However, several mysterious shrines that can be found throughout the Maw in her honor. After Six has ventured through the kitchen, she eventually escapes through a trail of meat hooks and is delivered into a higher area - the actual restaurant. There, she encounters the Lady once more. While Six climbs up, she sees the Lady watching from a balcony as a group of glutton customers comes onto her ship to feed. While escaping said customers, Six eventually enters the Lady's private domains. She sees the Lady entering her private elevator but the Lady, in turn, does not see Six. Six follows into the quarters where the Lady is standing in front of a broken mirror, brushing her hair. Six sneaks past her into the Lady's bedroom but breaks a vase, alerting the Lady to her presence. Although the Lady immediately stops humming, she does not enter the living room to search for the sounds origin. Instead, she simply vanishes. However, she later ambushes Six as Six walks though a dark hall lit with mannequins. The Lady wails and hovers, pursuing Six who manages to squeeze through a gap and temporarily evades the Lady. However, the Lady swiftly finds Six again in the ship's attic. A battle between Six and the Lady ensues which Six wins by reflecting a beam of light with the sole remaining unbroken mirror on the ship. When the light hits the Lady, she winces in pain and dissolves, only to attack again soon after. As the Lady uses the darkness to her advantage, she attempts to attack Six from different sides. Eventually, the Lady is too weakened from the mirror and falls to the floor in pain. While she lies on the floor twitching, Six is overcome by her hunger once more and slowly approaches her fallen enemy. Six then proceeds to sink her teeth into the Lady's neck, killing her and feasting on her flesh. After the Lady's death, Six is consumed by the dark energy used by the Lady. With the Lady's powers, Six proceeds to slaughter all of the Lady's customers on her way out of the ship. Appearence The Lady is an unnaturally tall and slender woman with long, raven-black hair that she keeps partially wrapped in a bun. She is adorned in a long and dark brown kimono, which seems to trail moderately behind her when she walks. Her face is perpetually covered by a white porcelain mask that conceals her true appearance, through which two lifeless black eyes stare out. In spite of nearly all of her body being covered, the skin on her neck seems to be a pale mocha color. She is intimidatingly poised and proper in disposition, carrying herself with a sinister purpose. Powers and Abilities The Lady is arguably the most powerful enemy that Six faced in the game. In addition of authority over The Maw, she possesses following abilities: *'Shadow Magic': The Lady's most infamous ability is magically manipulating shadows and darkness around her where the manipulated darkness can be used for either attacking, defending herself, or as the medium for her spells. **'Shadow Teleportation': The Lady demonstrated the ability to disappear and reappear possibly out of darkness at will. She used this ability to ambush Six as the latter exploring her closet. **'Darkness Camouflage': The Lady can seamlessly blend in with the shadows of a dark room until she chooses to strike. **'Shadow Tendrils': The Lady can project tendrils out of darkness resembling wispy black smoke which acts as the conduit for her other spells. **'Shadow Children Creation/Conjuration': It is implied that Shadow Children that infested her personal Library are creatures conjured by The Lady herself, since they don white mask similar to her. *'Life Absorption': The Lady can steal the life force of other beings, usually through her conjured Shadow Tendrils. This is among abilities that Six acquired afted killing and eating her, as well as the same spell she used to massacre entire guests of The Maw as she fights her way to escape the horrible place. *'Nome Conversion': Another spell that she can use through her shadow tendrils is transforming others into Nomes, as demonstrated with The Runaway Kid whom she turned into the same Nome who then devoured by Six. Despite her immense powers, The Lady has some weaknesses. Her dark magic seems to corrupt her soul in some ways as despite having beautiful face, her reflection is unnaturally deformed that she is forced to wear her mask and using broken mirrors most of the time out of disgust. Also, she cannot withstand strong light for more than few seconds, especially if said light is reflected by completely intact reflective surface like the mirror Six used against her. Repeated exposure will severely weaken her and knocked her into her knees. The Residence DLC implied that the mirror that Six used against her being the only one that can harm her in greater effect, since strong light it reflects is strong enough to cancel The Lady's dark magic to the point of generates light shockwaves that bent her to her knees. Gallery LadyWatches.png|The Lady watches her customers arrive. LadyElevator.png|The Lady enters her elevator. LadyCombs.png|Six sneaks past the Lady. LadyKills-0.png|The Lady kills Six. LadyDefeat.png|Six fends off the Lady. LadyDeath.png|Six kills the Lady. Trivia *If the Lady gets close enough while pursuing Six, she will levitate her into the air and then rip her apart with her dark magic. *It is theorized that The Lady is either Six's mother, or the mother of The Girl in the Yellow Raincoat from the prequel game Very Little Nightmares. Category:Female Category:Dark Forms Category:Enigmatic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Nameless Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Businessmen Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Game Bosses Category:Femme Fatale